This centralized support core includes participation from two established shops at BTNRH. The Electronics Shop will provide design and construction of special purpose hardware, ongoing support for all research laboratories, and computer hardware. The Laboratory Computer Facility is responsible for software and programming support including central computers, dedicated laboratory and personal computers, workstations, and networking facilities. Personnel efforts from both of these shops will be supported by the Core and will benefit all of the subprojects.